1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to methods for limiting the undesired reverse Mannich reaction during the hydrogenation reduction of one or more nitro functional groups (—NO2) to their corresponding amines (—NH2).
2. Description of Related Art
The production of zero VOC (volatile organic compound) paint neutralizers requires hydrogenation of one or more nitro functional groups (—NO2) to their corresponding amines (—NH2). However, this hydrogenation also results in the production of undesired byproducts via a reverse Mannich reaction. This limits the utility of the zero VOC paint neutralizers. To qualify a material for global use in a zero VOC paint applications, the end product must be substantially free of the undesired byproducts.